


Pansies

by imalright



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: Marianne and Dedue tackle a gardening project while stuck in quarantine.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Pansies

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with a tiny ficlet for my favorite rarepair! One day I’ll write a real fic
> 
> This was written for a charity zine, thank you so much for having me!!

“I think that’s everything.”

Marianne nods. “I think you’re right.”

Dedue wipes his hands off on his jeans and takes in their workspace; their only spare bedroom is covered in what they could find to protect the furniture from sawdust and dirt, which wound up being mostly unused trash bags and junk mail, and four freshly assembled wooden boxes designed to perfectly fit in front of their windows are lined up on the floor next to bags of dirt and fertilizer and a roll of window screening. 

It’s good enough for what they need.

“Let’s cut the screens first,” Dedue suggests.

Marianne picks up a pair of scissors and gets to work; she knows the steps just as well as he does after all the research they’ve put into this whole thing, they just got really good at coming up with excuses for why it wasn’t done. 

“Dirt next,” she says. They each cut open a bag of dirt and stop, frozen.

“...We don’t have gloves,” Dedue points out. She nods. They look at each other and bag at the bags.

“We could use shovels?”

“That won’t stop dirt from getting all over our hands,” he says. She sighs.

“No, you’re right.” And, without another thought, she pushes her hands into the bag and transfers an enormous handful of dirt into the box. He follows suit. There’s something refreshing about the feel of the perfectly damp soil after so many days stuck inside. He’s almost glad they never ordered the gloves.

“All that’s left is the plants,” he says as he wipes the dirt off onto his jeans in a completely useless display of habit. She pulls the box full of herb starters and annual flowers between them with a chuckle and gently, with so much care his heart could burst, she removes her first pansy plant from its nursery pot and settles it into the box.

One by one, plant by fragrant plant, each box comes together; two for cooking herbs and two for flowers. Dedue wipes his hands off on his pants again and stands.

“Are you still comfortable screwing them into the exterior?” he asks.

“Don’t be silly.” Marianne’s smile is gentle and welcoming. “I know how to use a drill, we can install them perfectly fine.”

He knows, but he’ll always ask. 

He leans out the windows situated over the sidewalk in front of their tiny two story rowhouse and lines the boxes up with the bottoms of the windows, holding them steady for Marianne to drive the screws through so they can stay secure and safe. Their street is eerily quiet — no children riding their bikes in the road, nobody playing music from their car, no signs of life save for the lights in their neighbors’ homes — and it’s eerie, but reassuring. 

Their friends are staying indoors just as they are, just as their neighbors are, just as their families are. It’s difficult to be distant and disconnected, but they’re not, really. They have video calls, online games, and each other; they’ll get through, and their window box gardens will be beautifully overgrown by the time everyone can take walks around the neighborhood again.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter


End file.
